Earth To Emma
by PunkPinkJesusFreak
Summary: "I'm not leaving." Freddie said crossing his arms with a smug smirk on his face. Emma walked over to him in annoyance and took his hand pulling him up on his feet and starting to walk him across the room. "You can come back when Spencer gets back-" Emma started but stopped when Freddie turned her around and leaned towards her.
1. Ever Since

"Hey Emma." Carly said to her homeroom buddy who was currently zoning out as she sat in the library after school.  
"Emma?" Carly asked again poking her shoulder.  
"YO EM!" Sam yelled causing the girl in question to jolt from her trance.  
"Huh what?" Emma asked looking around the three friends that surrounded her. She shifted in her seat a little. Despite the attention her dark clothes and blue streaked hair gave her, Emma was one of the shiest kids in school. But she also was the nicest and ran the school's blog so her opinion was highly respected.  
Whatever she deemed cool, everyone else had to check out.  
"We want you to watch this and tell us if it's good." Freddie said setting a laptop in front of her.  
"What is it?" Emma asked cautiously.  
"It's a web show we're working on." Carly explained.  
"What kind of web show?" Emma inquired knowing that a lot of people liked to show her some stupid things they liked on the internet.  
"Will you just shut up and watch it?" Sam groaned. Emma blinked at Sam's outburst.  
"Okay bye." She said standing up only to have Carly stop her by standing in front of her.  
"Please?"  
"You'll love it Emma." Freddie guaranteed.  
"It's funny." Sam clarified.  
"It's not gross like that video of the guy with the thing on his neck?"  
The group gave her strange looks and Emma shook her head, dropping the subject before sitting down and pressing play on the video.  
By the end of it she was laughing until she cried and by that night had updated the school's blog with a glowing review. The group stayed friends with her ever since.

Emma was iCarly's number one fan. She bought every piece of their merchandise she could afford; watched every episode from the Shay's downstairs computer (she was deathly afraid of cameras); and on numerous accounts expressed her pride in being a Seddie shipper (which constantly brought her hate stares from the couple in question.)

Over the years her friend's various personalities rubbed off on her in a way that helped mold her own unique personality. While she still remained true to her blue hair and darker clothes, she became a bit more bubbly like Carly; knew how to assert herself like Sam; and also picked up a lot of computer tricks from Freddie. She loved wearing jeans with skirts because she knew it annoyed them. She never kicked her habit of spacing out though.

After Carly and Sam left Seattle things started to get boring. Both Freddie and Emma were at the university- Freddie majoring in computer science and Emma in journalism. While Freddie managed to snag a few scholarships Emma was juggling multiple jobs in order to pay her tuition. One of those jobs being Spencer's house keeper.


	2. Cannon

On this particular day of cleaning, Spencer was out running errands. Emma loved it when she had the house to herself because that was when she could put on her music, dance, and sing at the top of her lungs as she cleaned the apartment.  
Suddenly the door of the apartment opened to reveal Freddie. Emma immediately stopped dancing and her eyes widened in horror before she rushed over to her iPod and turned it off. Freddie looked at her for a minute, as if processing what he just saw.  
"My mom just wanted to know what the noise was." Freddie explained.  
"Sorry." Emma said quickly flushing in embarrassment.  
"No, it's okay-" Freddie said and laughed slightly. "What song was that?"  
"It was a punk cover of Under The Sea." Emma explained. "You know, from The Little Mermaid."  
"You always had strange taste in music." Freddie said shutting the door behind him. Emma rolled her eyes.  
"Strange to you." She said putting her iPod in her pocket. Freddie sat down in front of the computer and Emma looked at him strangely "You're staying?"  
"Is that okay?" Freddie asked with raised eye brows.  
Emma actually didn't know.  
Since their two friends left the two had become considerably closer, and Freddie was cute- But those thoughts were only drama filled and drew more attention to herself then Emma was comfortable with.  
"It isn't my house." Emma muttered shrugging her shoulders.  
"You think Spencer minds?" Freddie asked half laughing.  
"You never know." Emma said opening the door for him to leave.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah." Emma said simply. Freddie looked at her for a long moment wondering what was up with her. Yet this behavior was slightly familiar. The tech producer then remembered that a certain blonde friend of theirs acted like this before admitting she had a crush on him. A small smirk played at his lips at this realization.  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I'm not leaving." Freddie said crossing his arms. Emma walked over to him in annoyance and took his hand pulling him up on his feet and starting to walk him across the room.  
"You can come back when Spencer gets back-" Emma started but stopped when Freddie turned her around and leaned towards her. Emma's eyes widened and she stepped back and somersaulted over the back of the couch in avoidance. But then after such a skillful move she tripped over the coffee table and fell bringing it down with her. She then pointed an accusing finger at Freddie.  
"What was that?!"  
"I- I was just-"  
"I am a Seddie shipper! How can you just sink my own ship with me?!"  
"Sam and I broke up, like, twice!"  
"A minor setback."  
"So you're telling me that you don't have feelings for me, and you're not kicking me out in order to avoid this conversation?" Freddie asked but clearly knowing the answer already. Emma opened her mouth to speak but then quickly got up from where she landed on the floor and ran out the open door."Emma!" Freddie yelled after her.  
"Pick up the table on your way out!" Emma called back over her shoulder.


	3. They Just Tripped

"Hey." Freddie said to Emma two days after the previous incident. She was sitting in the library and staring in front of her. At first Freddie thought (or maybe hoped) she was staring at him, but after greeting her found that she was just zoned put again. "Earth to Emma." Freddie sang waving a hand in front of her eyes. Emma jumped after waking from her daze causing the boy to smile.  
"Oh, hey." Emma said, red tinting her cheeks in embarrassment as Freddie sat down next to her.  
"Are you blushing?"  
"No, this is just my face." Emma said sarcastically. Freddie smirked. "What?"  
"What do you see?"  
"Huh?"  
"When you space out, you have that far away look." Freddie said leaning against his elbows, his eyes only on the girl in front of him. "What do you see when you get like that."  
Emma tried avoiding his eyes because she knew how easy it would be to get lost in them.  
"I don't know." Emma shrugged. "-stories I guess… I like to make up stories in my head. I get so into it that I forget it's not real."  
Freddie nodded to show he was listening and couldn't help but smile at her. Emma could feel her heart beating inside of her, knowing that that smile was just for her.


	4. Emma Sharpens Her Pencil

Today as Emma was upstairs sweeping she had her headphones on blaring a cover of Counting Stars by Hollow Like Me.  
Freddie entered the Shay's apartment wondering if he'd find Emma there and when he stumbled upon her holding the broom as a guitar one minute and then a microphone the next he silently pulled out his phone tapping the camera icon and switching it to a video.  
He smiled victoriously after catching two full minutes of video without her noticing.  
"Hey Emma!" Freddie yelled to her. Her eyes widened as she quickly slid her headphones around her neck and turned to Freddie. "Smile!"  
Emma let out a yelp and held her hands up in front of her face.  
"Did you record that?!"  
"Maybe I should update the webpage." Freddie thought out loud teasingly. "iCarly's cutest fan dancing in their old studio."  
"Give me that!" Emma cried rushing over and trying to remove the camera phone from Freddie's hands. Freddie quickly moved it out of her reach and just as she lunged for it Freddie attempted to press his lips against hers. "Stop Freddie!" Emma groaned moving away from him. Freddie's face fell slightly but he tried playing it off by looking back to his phone.  
"I like it when you sing like that." Freddie confessed with his small smile and big brown doe eyes that made Emma's stomach tie into knots.  
Emma's face heated up as she turned around to continue sweeping.  
"-and I don't think you would blush like that if you didn't like me."  
"I never said I didn't like you."  
"Then what's the problem here?!"  
"Do you like me?!" Emma asked. "Or are you only interested because I'm interested?"  
Freddie was so taken back by the question that he had to think about it.  
"Honestly Freddie, you're sweet and smart but you've managed to date both of my closest friends."  
"It's not like I broke up with them, it was mutual each time!"  
"That's not the point Freddie!"  
"Can you explain the point then?!"  
Emma shook her head and pushed passed Freddie to get to the exit Freddie quickly stopped her.  
"No. Emma, tell me what your point is."  
"You'll just disappoint me." Emma said coldly before leaving. As soon as she did she felt bad for saying it.


	5. Waiting For A Green Light

A week after their last conversation the two had apologized to each other and agreed to start over.  
They ended up growing closer by this. Nearly every day after class they would meet up at groovy smoothie, campus cafeteria, or Spencer's apartment and just hang out. Typically they would do homework or Freddie would do homework while Emma worked.

"Hey Carly." Emma said after spending a good hour Skyping with the brunette that started it all.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you have a problem if… Freddie and I… you know… started dating?"  
"You like Freddie?!" Carly asked before squealing in delight. "Awe! You guys would be so cute together!"  
"If you don't feel comfortable with it I'd back off. The last thing I'd want to do is hurt you or Sam and-"  
"Emma!" Carly said interrupting her friend's rambling. "Go for it."

"Go for it, kid!" Sam said slapping Emma's shoulder after their conversation. Sam was passing through so they decided to meet up.  
"You don't mind?"  
"Emma, that's the third time you've asked me. No, I don't you and Freddie going out."


	6. Cloud 9

One day while Emma was cleaning at the apartment. She had iHeartRadio on and the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons came on. Emma didn't even realize she was singing until she met Freddie's eyes.  
"This is one of your better song choices."  
"Whatever." Emma said rolling her eyes slightly then going back to spraying the windows with Windex. Though she couldn't help but sneak glances at Freddie who was nodding his head to the music and sneaking glances at her as well. Emma slowly began singing again and by the time the chorus rolled around the two nineteen-year-olds were jumping around the room with their heads bobbing and yelling out; 'RADIOACTIVE!'  
The song had nearly ended when they ended up bumping into each other. Emma turned around to meet Freddie's laughing face. Emma took it in for a minute before pecking Freddie's lips. Shock flashed across his face as Emma pulled away.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled and once again avoided his eyes.  
"…I'm not." Freddie breathed lifting her chin and locking his lips with hers. Emma kissed him back. His movements were gentle and due to their new found closeness she found that he smelled like oranges. Emma realized she loved the smell of oranges.  
Freddie found Emma's lips were dry yet sweet. He then remembered she had been sipping a smoothie earlier, it was peaches and blue berries. Freddie decided he loved that flavor. As the two kissed the song changed to one that was slower and love was mentioned in the lyrics at least twice.  
It was when they heard the sound of the door opening that they pulled apart.  
"Mrs. Bensen says to turn down the music." Spencer said as he entered the apartment with groceries in his arms.  
"Sorry." Emma said unplugging her iPod from the speakers while Freddie was on the opposite side of the room gathering his books. "I was just finished anyway."  
"Really? Did you sweep?"  
"Yup."  
"Water the plants?"  
"Yeah."  
"Dust?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Fold my laundry?"  
"Nope."  
"Good, because that'd be awkward." Spencer said seriously as he set the bags on the counter.  
"I agree."  
"Well, you're free to leave but also welcome to stay if you want."  
"Thanks but I'd better go, I've got to do homework." Emma said backing out towards the door.  
"Really? You too Freddie?"  
"I'm just gonna walk her home." Freddie said and Spencer only got a flash of their interlocking fingers before they were out the door.

"Emma? Emma!"  
The blue streaked girl jumped awake from her trance.  
"You were spacing again." Her best friend said snickering at her before turning back to the TV screen where they continued their Netflix marathon of iCarly episodes. "What were you thinking about anyway?" She asked curiously. Emma flushed and played with the hem of the skirt she wore over her jeans.  
"I don't know…" she mumbled. "Just a story."


End file.
